general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrus Renault
Cyrus Renault is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines On January 7, 2020; Sonny Corinthos learned from Gio, an employee of his, that a truck had been hijacked. Sonny made it clear that he didn't want to deal with those people since he wanted the Port Charles Police Department to know he was a legitimate businessman since all they would find in that truck is coffee. A few days later, it was later revealed that the truck had been found, abandoned, and torched. On February 4, Cyrus is first mentioned. Sonny questions the captured gunman and then Sonny allows Brent to beat up the gunman after he won‘t say who he is working for. Later Jason walks by and sees that Brent has been shot and killed. Jason is also shot at by the escaped gunman and they fire at each other. One of Jason‘s bullets hits the gunman and Jason asks the gunman to tell him who he works for since he is dying. The gunman says “Cyrus Renault“ and Jason has a worried look on his face. On February 5, 2020; Jason tells Sonny and Carly that the gunman said he was working for Cyrus Renault, a drug runner who normally operates in the Pacific Northwest. Cyrus has been operating from Thompson Penitentiary for the last ten years but Brick discovered that Cyrus was secretly transferred to Pentonville Penitentiary recently where Sam McCall, his female counterpart Cassandra Pierce, and Nelle Benson were at and currently where serial killers Ryan Chamberlain and Cyrus' cellmate Paul Hornsby are at. Sonny said he has never dealt with Cyrus and only knows him by reputation. Later, Sonny stops by Pentonville to visit Cyrus. Crimes Committed *Targeting Sonny Corinthos and his family 7, 2020-present *Responsible for one of Sonny's trucks being hijacked and eventually torched 7, 2020 *Responsible for three separate shootouts in revenge for Cassandra Pierce leaving Ric Lansing and Shawn Butler unharmed along with Sam McCall and Franco Baldwin (the one at the warehouse, the one on the pier, and the one in a Brooklyn pub) 29-30, 2020 *Somehow got himself transferred from Thompson Penitentiary to Pentonville Penitentiary on Feb 5, 2020 Relationships |-|Friends= *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Peter August *Nelle Benson *Valentin Cassadine *Ryan Chamberlain - Cyrus' friend *Sonny Faison *Paul Hornsby - Cyrus' friend and cellmate *Jerry Jacks *Dolores Maloney *Cassandra Pierce - Cyrus' female counterpart *Johnny Zacchara |-|Enemies= *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford *Franco Baldwin *Brick *Shawn Butler *Nikolas Cassadine *Dev Cerci *Harrison Chase *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins *Brad Cooper *Brando Corbin *Mike Corbin *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Sonny Corinthos *Nicolas Dean *Tony DiMarco *Hamilton Finn *Sasha Gilmore *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Jasper "Jax" Jacks - Jerry's brother *Josslyn Jacks *Maxie Jones *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric's only daughter with Alexis and Sonny's niece *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney and Sonny's maternal half-brother *Sam McCall *Jason Morgan *Dustin Phillips *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Monica Quartermaine - Current General Hospital Chief of Staff, Jason's adoptive mother, and Michael's biological grandmother *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Zoe Raleigh *James Scorpio *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Willow Tait *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital head nurse *Zatanna Zatara Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:Characters created by Dan O'Connor Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2020s Category:French-Americans